


Потерянный

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Прошло уже три года с тех пор, как Куними исчез.





	Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для февральского HQ!!-феста [по картинке](https://images2.imgbox.com/18/bf/R1Do9RDl_o.jpg)

Ему снова снился этот сон, вынутый прямиком из кармана памяти: ленивый жаркий день, поделивший на две половины лето и рассеченный в свою очередь дождем, пустынная дорога, ведущая между деревьев к ветхому маленькому храму. И — Куними, шагающий чуть впереди; лопатки, проступающие под новой бирюзовой футболкой, длинная шея со сползающим аккуратным клином волос. Они вдвоем углублялись в пронизанный запахами дождя и влажной земли сумрак, а впереди, точно приглашая к себе, мерцали огни.

— Их здесь так много, — заметил Куними, повертев головой. — Жуть.

Никакая не жуть, заспорил он тогда. Очень даже красиво.

— Жуткое бывает красивым, — протянул Куними в ответ. — Ты уж в курсе.

Не смутиться, конечно, не вышло, но Куними несильно ткнул его в плечо кулаком, и стало понятно, что все в порядке, тот просто поддразнивает. Другу можно, а тем более — тому, кто, выслушав твой самый страшный секрет, лишь пожал плечами и заявил, что “всегда это знал”. Выделывался, конечно, откуда Куними было знать, если он сам едва-едва понял.

Хорошо дышалось в лесу, так свободно и мирно. А светляков и вправду было много, целая сверкающая армия, выписывающая какие-то маневры между стволами.

— Ищут свою половину, — объяснил Куними, хоть он и не спрашивал. — Это их брачный танец.

В движениях мерцающих точек сложно было уловить какой-либо узор, но он все равно всматривался, пока не закружилась голова.

— На самом деле, я тоже хотел тебе кое-что сказать, — произнес Куними вдруг.

— И для этого завел меня в такую глушь? — нервно пошутил он.

— Точно.

У леса после дождя есть свои недостатки — он мокрый. Холодные капли, собираясь на краях листьев, время от времени устремляются вниз, и никуда не деться. В тот момент одна, особо крупная, как раз шлепнулась ему на щеку и скользнула к подбородку, как непролитая слеза.

— Ну, давай, — чуть сердито подтолкнул он, рукавом куртки утирая лицо. — Выкладывай.

Куними стоял к нему вполоборота, смотрел на светляков и их танец. Медленно, прерывисто вдохнул.

Произнес напряженным голосом:

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы все так получилось. Ты должен понять. А Кагеяма…

— Что Кагеяма? — вскинулся он. — Он что-то тебе говорил?

— Нет, Кагеяма ничего мне не говорил. — Куними качнулся на месте, точно ему стало трудно стоять на ногах. — Просто ты наверняка думаешь о нем даже сейчас.

Он ошарашенно молчал. Почему Куними завел этот разговор? Зачем?

— Знаешь, это так странно, — устало продолжал Куними. — Спустя столько лет все никак не закончится.

— Да хватит уже нести чушь! — он разозлился, потому что не понимал. — Что не закончится? Что ты пытаешься сказать?

— Тут должен стоять Кагеяма, — бросил Куними, тоже зло. — Ясно тебе? Приводи сюда его, а не меня.

Светлячки плясали вокруг головы Куними. Все больше и больше желтых огоньков вспыхивало рядом, порхало у самой черноволосой макушки, это было даже красиво — и жутко.

— Почему? — едва слышно спросил он, наблюдая, как светлячки садятся на лицо Куними, как они облепляют щеки и лоб. — Куними!

— Прости, но я так больше не могу, — шепнули губы Куними, прежде чем скрыться под живой сверкающей маской. — Прости меня. Киндаичи.

 

Киндаичи проснулся тяжело, будто медленно вышел из темной комнаты, придерживая дверь рукой и проживая каждое движение сполна: он знал, что спит, он помнил, что лежит в своей постели с закрытыми глазами. Теперь он открыл их. Глубокая ночь, ни проблеска света. Киндаичи не шевелился, смотрел в пустоту перед собой, обводил взглядом знакомые очертания предметов. Ему померещился какой-то шум в коридоре, вскоре ставший явственнее и громче — неуверенные, крадущиеся шаги матери. Когда она, помедлив у порога, толкнула дверь, Киндаичи смежил веки и притворился спящим. Он слышал тихое дыхание матери, прерывистое, словно она была взволнована и пыталась этого не выдать. В комнату не вошла, так и стояла в коридоре, безотрывно глядя на его кровать.

В темноте раздался ее сдавленный шепот. Мать спросила:

— Ютаро? — и замолчала. Киндаичи тоже молчал. Ему не хотелось с ней сейчас разговаривать, и напряженное ожидание, с которым она на него смотрела, действовало на нервы. Казалось, шевельнись он, откликнись хоть как-то на ее призыв, и будет не избежать мучительного рассказа о его сне, о Куними, что стоял на перекрестье лесных тропинок и произносил такие странные вещи о Кагеяме, а после исчез под маской из светлячков. Этим воспоминанием дергало его память, будто глубоко засевшим крючком, и раз от разу сон про ту встречу вызывал у Киндаичи приступ тревоги и страха — потому что чем закончился их разговор, он забыл.

Прошло уже три года с тех пор, как Куними исчез.

Мать стояла у двери, но больше не окликала. Ее дыхание выровнялось, в последний раз сбившись на тяжелый, прерывистый вздох. Она ушла. Киндаичи еще послушал, как ее по-стариковски шаркающие шаги затихают по коридору, а потом сел на кровати. Дотянулся до своего телефона и, одурело поморгав, посмотрел на время. Уже двенадцать минут успели упасть за полночь.

Киндаичи никак не мог окончательно проснуться и стряхнуть с себя вязкое оцепенение, собраться с мыслями. Ощущение было странным, а еще ему казалось, что точно так же он сидел на неразобранной кровати и в предыдущую ночь, и до нее, и раньше; что сон о Куними преследует его уже очень давно. Может быть, все эти три года.

Трудно было поверить, что Куними просто взял и исчез. Они больше не обменивались короткими сообщениями по вечерам, не ходили вместе в расположенный поблизости спортивный магазин, чтобы пополнить запасы тейпа или присмотреть себе новые кроссовки, не забегали в маленькую раменную на углу, где приветливая девушка всякий раз бросала то на одного, то на другого одобрительные взгляды из-за прилавка и из-под ресниц. Обыденные разговоры и волейбольные будни, разделенная на двоих жизнь его дружбы с Куними — все это в одночасье по-дурацки оборвалась. Киндаичи так и думал про себя: по-дурацки. И следом: придурок ты, куда запропастился?

Никто не сумел бы убедить Киндаичи в том, что Куними не вернется однажды. Он появится на крыльце, как ни в чем не бывало, с привычно ленивой ухмылкой, так легко выводящей людей из себя, поднимет нечитаемый взгляд и протянет, что Киндаичи с его вечными опозданиями вконец уже достал. А потом они будут идти своей обычной дорогой мимо оград и домов, до перекрестка, и по традиции застрянут на переходе — красный свет ждал их там всякий раз, — и Куними, глубоко засунув руки в карманы куртки, примется слушать болтовню Киндаичи с таким видом, будто ничего скучнее в жизни просто не может быть. А выслушав, ответит непременно и по существу, мгновенно проникнет в самую суть, даст совет или оценку, ведь ему на самом деле не все равно.

“Приводи сюда его, а не меня”.

Кагеяма.

Куними, по обыкновению, выцепил самую суть.

Киндаичи сидел на краю кровати, сжимая в ладони телефон, и фамилия Кагеямы в списке контактов, проступая на белом фоне, резала ему глаза. Этот номер хранился здесь годами, он мог бы покрыться пылью, ни разу не набранный и не высвеченный как вызов, — если бы только Киндаичи не искал его так часто, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев строки. Но, если всерьез: Киндаичи знал, что никогда не позвонит. У него и поводов-то не было, а с Кагеямой, казалось, непременно нужен повод.

И Куними дал ему повод. Продолжал по-своему опекать Киндаичи. Даже после…

Киндаичи резко свел к переносице брови. Конечно, Куними не умер. Если Киндаичи и был в чем-то абсолютно уверен, то в этом. Плевать, что говорят остальные, — он знал. Злость придала решимости, и подушечка большого пальца с силой вдавилась в экран. Шли гудки, а Киндаичи все еще внутренне кипел, и тоска по лучшему другу охватила его, отогнав смущение и неловкость, обычных свидетелей их бесед с Кагеямой.

Он даже не сразу заметил, что гудки прекратились. Кагеяма ничего не произнес. Ни “Да”, ни “Привет”, ни “Кто это”. Как и много лет назад, он не горел желанием отдавать Киндаичи пас.

Чтоб ему пусто было. Киндаичи не поведется. Все это в прошлом.

— Э-э… Кагеяма? — сердито позвал Киндаичи. Вдруг, вслед за недостижимым пасом, должно быть, вспомнил свое: “Не смей просить прощения. И я тоже не буду”.

Как никогда прежде отчетливо понял, что до сих пор не сумел повзрослеть.

Кагеяма молчал. Киндаичи слушал, как он дышит, и представлял его лицо. Тонкие нахмуренные брови, штормовые синие глаза. Гроза и угроза. Незатянувшаяся зарубка на памяти.

Киндаичи пробурчал:

— Извини, что так поздно звоню. — “Извини, что вообще звоню”.

— Хотел кое-что обсудить. — “Хотел услышать твой проклятый голос чертово множество раз”.

— Это касается Куними. — “Это касается нас. Тебя и меня”.

— Ты слушаешь? Кагеяма? — “Кагеяма. Кагеяма. Кагеяма”.

Куними сказал: “Я всегда это знал”. Кагеяме же предстояло не узнать никогда.

— Эй. — Голос Киндаичи окреп и стал звучать грубо. Кагеяма не отозвался ни на одну его реплику. Но и связь не прерывал. Киндаичи решил бы, что он издевается, но — это же Кагеяма.

Должно быть какое-то средство от постоянных назойливых мыслей о нем, подумал Киндаичи. Но не время и не расстояние, потому что нихрена они не помогают.

— Ты же в курсе, что случилось с Куними, — ожесточившись, рявкнул он в трубку. — Не будь таким говнюком, ты ему кое-что должен.

О себе Киндаичи упоминать не стал. Слишком скользкой была эта дорожка.

— Куними исчез уже давно, — переведя дух, продолжил он. — Но он… Он где-то рядом. Он просто хочет, чтобы его нашли. Хочет быть услышанным. Кагеяма! Тебе он тоже снится, да?

Кагеяма выдохнул в трубку, и Киндаичи понял, что тот задерживал дыхание — надолго.

Не может Кагеяма волноваться из-за его звонка, строго сказал Киндаичи себе. Не стоит и воображать.

В гигантском бессонном Токио, ночь, должно быть, совсем не похожа на ночь здесь, в Мияги. Будь Кагеяма уже сейчас там, он бы в этот час тренировался? Спал? Один или…

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — спросил из динамика голос Кагеямы, и Киндаичи точно ударило по нервным окончаниям током. Низкий, уверенный голос звучал четко и ровно, будто бы прямо в его голове.

“Прыгай быстрее! Слушай мои команды! Ты бесполезный, Киндаичи!”

Нельзя было звонить Кагеяме.

— Ты должен пойти со мной, — выпалил, зажмурившись, Киндаичи. — Он хочет, чтобы ты и я пришли на то место. К тому храму. В лес, где Куними пропал.

Он сглотнул.

— Понимаешь, о чем я? Кагеяма?

Молчание в ответ, но затем Киндаичи различил не то цыканье, не то хмыканье, в общем, какой-то настолько кагеямистый звук, что невольно дернул уголком рта. Подумать только, невесело усмехнулся Киндаичи про себя, вот он я, сижу в темноте своей детской комнаты, держусь за телефон как за какую-то святыню и готов рассмеяться, точно мальчишка, лишь потому, что бывший сокомандник со времен средней школы не избавился от привычки забавно досадливо цыкать.

Киндаичи помялся, не зная, как спросить, может ли Кагеяма встретиться с ним завтра. Дома ли он сейчас, чем занят на каникулах, что происходит в его жизни.

Киндаичи просто сказал:

— Подходи завтра к перекрестку у Китагавы. К большому дереву, где мы видели тогда светлячков. Помнишь? Встретимся в пять?

Кагеяма сухо кашлянул, прозвучало очень похоже на “Угу”, и Киндаичи выдохнул, слегка разжал стиснутые пальцы левой руки.

— Буду ждать, — буркнул он и поспешно отсоединился. Иначе наговорил бы какой-нибудь чуши, высыпал все свои неуместные вопросы.

Какая, впрочем, разница. Будто Кагеяма стал бы ему отвечать.

Киндаичи бессильно ударил по мягкой подушке рядом с собой — она даже не смялась.

.  
“Дерево светлячков”. Они потом так его и называли — Киндаичи, Куними и Кагеяма. Киндаичи хорошо помнил этот день первого года в средней школе, как ему казалось, но, может быть, со временем настоящие кадры сменились другими, умело смонтированными воображением. Летние каникулы едва начались, и они, все втроем, выйдя из ворот школы, не сговариваясь, повернули в одну сторону. Для Куними и Киндаичи ходить домой вместе уже стало привычным, Кагеяма же тогда как раз начал задерживаться в зале допоздна. Но в последний день триместра тренировки не было — и Кагеяма шагал вслед за ними. Чуть позади, но все-таки рядом. Вдруг Киндаичи, ощущая какую-то странную, беспокойную радость, начал болтать. С Кагеямой, с Куними, и просто так, с самим собой. Куними смотрел равнодушно, но все же кивал, а Кагеяма неожиданно разговорился. Стал рассказывать про какой-то волейбольный кружок, куда записался на каникулы. Про подачу в прыжке, которую будет тренировать. Про впечатлившие его матчи. Глаза увлеченно блестели, он улыбался, — и Киндаичи от удивления засмотрелся, едва не врезавшись в застывшего на месте Куними.

— Смотрите, — негромко промолвил тот, без обычной ленцы в голосе. — Светлячки.

Они как раз шли мимо парка. У самой границы росло высокое старое дерево с раскидистыми ветвями и мощной кроной — а в траве возле корней маячили желтые огни. Светлячки. Они носились в воздухе крохотными беспорядочными вспышками, не такие приметные, как выглядели бы ночью, но достаточно яркие в тот пасмурный день. Киндаичи завороженно замер, не сводя глаз с их странного танца. Кагеяма притих рядом с ним.

— Их здесь так много, — сказал Куними негромко. — Жуть.

— Никакая не жуть, — возмутился Киндаичи. — Очень даже красиво.

— Жутко, — невозмутимо повторил Куними. Явно посмеиваясь про себя.

— Жуткое тоже бывает красивым, — проворчал Киндаичи, отвернувшись. И наткнулся взглядом на Кагеяму: тот стоял, опустив голову, пристально наблюдая за светлячками, будто они чертили для него схемы волейбольных тактик. Ну и лицо у него, подумал в тот момент Киндаичи, но что имелось в виду, не сумел бы объяснить и сам. Угрюмое лицо? Суровое? Жуткое?

Красивое?

Он мотнул головой, запустил пятерню в волосы. Откуда взялась эта мысль, про красивое, — Киндаичи не знал. Разве что дело было в Куними с его светлячками. Вот ведь дурь.

— А почему они так… — едва открыв рот, Кагеяма запнулся. — Мечутся?

— Ищут свою половину, — скучающе и будто бы делая огромное одолжение сообщил Куними. — Это их брачный танец.

— Сочиняешь, — сказал Киндаичи. Без особой уверенности — просто пусть нос слишком не задирает.

— Я книги читаю.

А они с Кагеямой, значит, обедают ими или пасуются вместо мяча.

— Пойдем отсюда, — похоже, Кагеяме Куними тоже успел надоесть. — От них в глазах уже рябит.

— Иди, — пожал плечами Куними. — Я останусь тут.

Они повернулись к Киндаичи одновременно.

— Ты со мной? — серьезно спросил Кагеяма. Можно подумать, в пинч-серверы на сет-пойнте позвал. Куними же лишь приподнял брови.

— Ну… — Киндаичи отчего-то растерялся. Такой простой вопрос, почему он не может ответить? Идет он с Кагеямой в сторону дома — или нет? Остается стоять с Куними и пялиться на светлячков дальше — или нет?

И что же он выбрал в итоге?

Киндаичи силился вспомнить, спускаясь по лестнице к входной двери. Из кухни тянуло вкусным: мать готовила обед. Негромко бормотал телевизор. Пока Киндаичи сердито искал свою обувь — кто-то удумал спрятать всю, сестра, не иначе, — диктор передавал местные новости.

—...Его тело было найдено на обочине дороги этим утром. По предварительной версии, нападение произошло вскоре после полуночи. Полиция полагает, что нападавших было несколько. Жертве нанесли сильный удар по затылку, повлекший за собой кровоизлияние…

Киндаичи наконец нашел старые кроссовки в коробке на нижней полке шкафа. Не очень-то ему хотелось показываться перед Кагеямой в таких, он носил их еще на первом году старшей школы, но, с другой стороны, кроссовки были очень удобные, а Кагеяма со своим мнением может катиться к черту.

Да и не будет он смотреть на ноги Киндаичи. Это же — ну да — Кагеяма.

Хмурясь, Киндаичи присел и стал завязывать потертые шнурки.

—...был талантливым спортсменом, планировал связать свою дальнейшую жизнь именно со спортом. Единственный сын…

Он вскинул голову, невольно прислушиваясь. В голове вдруг стало чисто и пусто, как после взрыва. Парень, убитый этой ночью в Сендае, был спортсменом.

Кагеяма разговаривал с Киндаичи вскоре после полуночи, и его голос вовсе не звучал сонно. Мог ли он, например, оказаться на пробежке в такой час? С его стороны во время звонка было тихо, ни шума машин, ни стрекота цикад, только слегка учащенное дыхание.

Киндаичи моргнул. Прислушался к новому голосу — теперь говорила какая-то женщина:

— Погибнуть так страшно и так глупо, когда тебе всего двадцать один год… — и он сразу перестал слушать.

Двадцать один год. Кагеяма, конечно, тот еще помешанный на тренировках и беге придурок, но ему никак не больше восемнадцати. К лучшему или нет, он входил в тот крайне короткий список людей, чей возраст и дату рождения Киндаичи помнил всегда, знал наизусть.

Его злило, что он испытал облегчение из-за смерти какого-то человека — в этом был виноват Кагеяма.

Злило, что внутренности смерзлись в ком льда за секунду — тоже вина Кагеямы.

И еще его злило, что он злился. И что у злости была все та же причина; Киндаичи знал: он слишком зациклен. Как же паршиво. Куними был нужен ему в такие моменты даже сильнее обычного.

Хотя на него Киндаичи тоже злился нешуточно. Ничего нет шуточного в том, чтобы испариться и не давать о себе знать целых три года. Как будто на Киндаичи ему наплевать. Как будто Киндаичи для Куними всего лишь одноклассник и партнер по команде, как будто он — ничто, или его вообще не существует.

Киндаичи выскочил за порог, хлопнув дверью. Мать услышала точно, значит, снова будут вопросы, но он подумает над ответами после. Пока его ждала встреча с Кагеямой и — отсечь эти мысли не получалось, — возможно, с Куними.

Нет, Киндаичи вовсе не верил в призраков. Как духов, в богов, в екаев. В приметы и магию. Выдумки и шарлатанство все это, а еще невежество и страх. Но если Куними снится ему так долго, так часто и так странно, нет ли здесь какого-то знака? Смысла, что не объяснить науке. Киндаичи размышлял об этом, пока ноги будто бы сами несли его знакомой дорогой до школы. Его голова заболела, затылок заныл, заломило в висках. Боль не нарастала постепенно, а взметнулась, как гейзер, окропила изнутри его череп, и Киндаичи мотнуло к ближайшей ограде. Он привалился спиной, умудрившись устоять на ногах. Перед глазами было белым-бело, но Киндаичи и звука выдать из себя не мог, даже вздоха, — а потом все прекратилось. Словно по щелчку или нажатию кнопки. Лишь тоненький звон остался в ушах и какой-то приглушенный шум, шелест, шорох. Киндаичи, сумевший наконец-то зажмуриться, увидел под веками полчища светлячков, во мраке их крылья шуршали, почти что звенели, — он тут же поспешно открыл глаза.

До места, где они условились встретиться с Кагеямой, оставалось с десяток шагов. Киндаичи рванулся вперед, не дожидаясь еще какого-нибудь приступа и ни о чем не думая. Ни о чем совсем. Вот только…

Кагеяма был там. Появился, как и договаривались, еще раньше пришедшего загодя Киндаичи. Он стоял под тем самым деревом — “деревом светлячков”, — и, рассмотрев его еще издали, Киндаичи поразился произошедшей в Кагеяме перемене. Они виделись довольно давно, больше полугода назад, но Киндаичи никак не ожидал увидеть Кагеяму таким… повзрослевшим? Кагеяма стал выше и крепче, и даже от его неподвижной позы веяло абсолютной уверенностью. Киндаичи захотелось протереть глаза. Сам он считал, что до сих пор выглядит как подросток, даром что метр девяносто ростом. Куними утверждал, что дело в лице, мол, очень уж оно у Киндаичи открытое и простое. Ну спасибо, насупился, услышав это, Киндаичи, но сейчас, пока он подходил к Кагеяме все ближе, слова Куними вспомнились снова. В лице Кагеямы — он Киндаичи не видел, смотрел куда-то вдаль, на дорогу, — не осталось ничего детского или подросткового. Черты заострились, прорезались четче. Челка уже не сползала на лоб. Постригся он, что ли, подумал Киндаичи, а затем заметил легкую тень на щеках Кагеямы, над губой, на подбородке, и едва не споткнулся.  
Тренер Мизогучи, конечно, не раз толковал им про гормоны и пубертат, но почему-то увидеть таким взрослым Кагеяму — именно его — Киндаичи никак не ожидал.

Не мертвый, и ладно, — аукнулось вдруг.

Киндаичи поднял было руку к волосам по привычке, чтобы задумчиво взъерошить пальцами, оттянуть пряди вверх ото лба, но вовремя остановился. Нервы стали совсем никуда, но по крайней мере он не намерен показывать свой мандраж Кагеяме.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — окликнул его Киндаичи. — Привет.

Кагеяма не пошевелился. Он казался целиком погруженным в свои мысли. Замкнувшимся наглухо в какой-то свой панцирь — случалось и прежде, Киндаичи припомнил. Но обычно Кагеяму таким он видел на матчах, когда тот лихорадочно соображал, как обойти блок противника. Морщина, что пролегла между его бровей, оказалась глубокой и резкой.

С каким-то непонятным страхом Киндаичи уставился на траву. Обежал взглядом пространство между деревьями. Ему почудилось три огонька, фосфорно-желтых и бледных в дневном свете, но, моргнув, Киндаичи их больше не видел. Светлячков вокруг Кагеямы не было. И на его лице они не сидели. Хотя, окажись светлячки там, роись, словно маска, сплошным слоем, Кагеяма сейчас мог бы и не заметить. Как не замечал, например, Киндаичи.

Пришлось сделать еще пару шагов и встать прямо перед ним.

— Привет, — раздраженно повторил Киндаичи. Кагеяма посмотрел на него так, будто только проснулся, но все еще проживает увиденный сон. Мрачно кивнул — не кивок даже, так, какое-то микроскопическое движение шеей. Так кивают собственным мыслям, принятому решению; Киндаичи все это не нравилось. Кагеяма мог выглядеть каким угодно крутым и взрослым, менее самодовольным и неприятным в общении он не стал. Но все-таки пришел и был здесь. Киндаичи проглотил пару ругательств и спросил:

— Ну что, идем?

Кагеяма не удостоил его ответом. Двинулся к переходу первым, едва не задев Киндаичи плечом.

Да что с тобой не так, хотел заорать Киндаичи. Сердце ему словно сжимали рукой, холодной и цепкой. Беспощадно точной рукой с длинными сильными пальцами.

Он подумал о Куними. Сказал себе: не заводись. Потом Киндаичи посмотрел в спину Кагеяме и бросился догонять.

Он увидел, что Кагеяма готовится шагнуть с тротуара на дорогу и бессознательно потянулся рукой удержать — красный свет, он ждал их с Куними на этом переходе всегда, год за годом, — но пальцы лишь ухватились за воздух, а Кагеяма пошел дальше. Светофор услужливо горел для него зеленым.

Ты жалок, шепнул Киндаичи светофору. Потопал за Кагеямой, который шагал без оглядки. Кончики пальцев покалывало.

Он бы мог о чем-нибудь Кагеяму спросить. О Карасуно, о Токио, о Весеннем турнире, очередном в его жизни, о Хинате Шое и их безумной атаке. Но если бы Кагеяма — невероятно, конечно, но все же, — тоже спросил Киндаичи, чем бы он смог тогда ответить? Почему-то ничего на ум не приходило, и Киндаичи твердо собрался молчать. Не хочет Кагеяма разговаривать, ну и не надо. Зато в молчании идти получалось быстрее. Вот они уже и на той самой тропинке оказались, Киндаичи и глазом моргнуть не успел. Совсем не заметил, как и когда. Лес сгущался, делаясь более плотным и темным. Он, впрочем, как раз не молчал. Шелестел и поскрипывал, точно бормотал что-то тихонько. Залитый солнцем, этот лес, наверное, выглядел молодым и веселым, но сейчас походил на выжившего из ума старика. Киндаичи шел по следам Кагеямы, который так ни разу и не обернулся. Смотрел ему в спину, взглядом скользил до затылка, и пальцы на сердце сжимались сильнее.

Знаешь, мог бы сказать он Кагеяме, сегодня утром я на пару секунд решил, что ты умер. Как тебе такое, Король? Король умер, да здравствует Король.

“Два удара по затылку, да, по тому самому, что я сейчас вижу”.

“Снился бы ты мне тогда, как считаешь? Сейчас ведь не снишься”.

— Ты веришь в призраков, Кагеяма? — спросил Киндаичи, не в силах дальше молчать. — Думаешь, нас преследует призрак Куними? Это было бы в его духе.

Кагеяма дернул плечом.

— И чего он от нас хочет? Ну придем мы вместе в тот храм, и что?

Киндаичи опустил голову.

— Я не верю, что он умер. Просто чтоб ты знал.

Кагеяма внезапно замедлил шаг. Киндаичи решил было, что сейчас тот повернется и наконец-то с ним заговорит — не думать о маске из светлячков, не представлять, не сейчас, — но осознал, что они дошли до подножия лестницы, ползущей вверх. До ветхого маленького храма.

Язык моментально отнялся, Киндаичи не успел и слова сказать.

А Кагеяма вскинул подбородок, прищурился. Крикнул туда, где виднелся красный фронтон островерхой крыши:

— Куними! Ты тут?

Киндаичи вытаращил глаза. Чего угодно он ожидал от Кагеямы, но звать призрака во весь голос — то есть, похоже, это Кагеяма так думает, что Куними призрак,— отдавало ребяческим бредом. Нет уж, нисколько их Король не повзрослел. Даром что щетина лезет.

Киндаичи протянул к нему руку, еще не зная толком, что собирается сделать (коснуться, попытаться, хоть раз), и в этот миг послышался голос. Тягучий, недовольный, очень знакомый.

— Обязательно нужно кричать?

Куними спускался с ним по замшелым ступеням. Это совершенно точно был он, только — старше. В отличие от Кагеямы, повзрослевший Куними не вызывал одним своим видом мурашек, но в его движениях читались четкость и сила, а вот лицо, как ни странно, смягчилось. Лицо человека, который передумал и прочувствовал гораздо больше, чем Киндаичи мог себе вообразить. И Кагеяма, похожий на бесценный опасный клинок, и Куними с такими усталыми, старыми глазами — оба они ушли далеко вперед, а он, Киндаичи, безнадежно отстал. И беги, не беги, не догонишь. Только и остается, что провожать их глазами. Куними прошел совсем близко с ним, поровнялся с Кагеямой — Киндаичи перевел взгляд на него.

Это был все-таки он. Тот, о ком Киндаичи слушал сегодня. Спортсмен, убитый в драке прошлой ночью. Кагеяма.

Киндаичи хотел бы решить, что рехнулся, но мысли его казались ясными, точно стекло. Куними и Кагеяма отошли от лестницы и застыли напротив друг друга в неловких позах. Куними смотрел с вызывающей скукой, Кагеяма мрачнел на глазах, предвещая молнии и гром. И оба они были мертвы, как же так, оба мертвы, а он жив, жив и видит их, с ума бы сойти, только вот не выходит, он видит обоих, мертвого лучшего друга, мертвую школьную любовь, Куними знал всегда, а Кагеяма уже не узнает, Киндаичи так и не успел — ничего.

Ноги не слушались. Руки не подчинялись. Киндаичи сотрясал озноб, холодно было так, что зубы застучали. Что он должен сделать? Зачем он здесь, для чего? Они его к себе не зовут, они его вообще не замечают. Киндаичи никогда не верил в призраков, и призраки, похоже, верили в его существование не больше.

— Давно не виделись, — скованно проговорил Кагеяма.

— Вроде того, — так же натянуто согласился Куними. Киндаичи стоял рядом с ними, он мог бы поднять руку и положить ее Куними на плечо или схватить запястье Кагеямы, но, само собой, он не мог. Все, на что Киндаичи сейчас был способен, это смотреть и слушать, и старательно не выпускать из глотки протяжный крик. Пока он справлялся.

— Расскажи, что случилось вчера, — предложил Куними. Он рассеянно мял в пальцах сухую травинку, отвернув от Кагеямы лицо. — Ты с ним говорил?

— Я не уверен, — угрюмо ответил Кагеяма. — Слов я не слышал.

— А что слышал? — голос Куними почти незаметно дрогнул.

— Это был такой непрерывный шум, но очень тихий. Как звон в ушах. И еще…

Кагеяма умолк.

— Ну?

— Шорох, что ли… — он сглотнул. — Будто крылья шуршали. Крылья насекомых, много-много.

— Много-много, — передразнил Куними, а потом ему, похоже, перехватило горло.

— Но мне почему-то было не страшно, — задумчиво продолжил Кагеяма. — Было чувство, что мне он вреда не причинит. Это странно?

— Это правда. Тебе он вреда точно не причинит.

Киндаичи не двигался. Он стоял, опустив голову, уронив бессильно руки. И не дышал. Это оказалось очень легко — не дышать. Достаточно было понять, что дышит он лишь по привычке, а вовсе не потому, что ему нужен воздух.

Не нужен ему воздух, вот в чем дело.

— Если честно, я устал, — вздохнул Куними. — Не помню, когда нормально спал последний раз. Он приводит меня сюда уже который день подряд, это всегда происходит в июле, так было все три года. Ты понял, почему особенно важен именно в этот день?

— Да, — отрывисто кивнул Кагеяма. — Но кое-что я все-таки не понимаю. Зачем здесь я? Ты знаешь, Куними?

— Знаю, — тихо произнес тот. — Я всегда это знал.

Можешь сказать ему, шепнул Киндаичи Куними на ухо. Он приблизился вплотную, уже не боясь. Теперь все было правильно.

Теперь он наконец-то все понял.

Жуткий, повторяющийся сон с Куними. За короткий срок постаревшая мать, заглядывающая в его комнату с тоскливой надеждой. Молчание, сбившееся дыхание Кагеямы — когда Киндаичи говорил с ним, тот слышал, как шуршат сотни мерцающих крыльев.

Киндаичи провел рукой по лицу, словно снимая плотно сидящую маску. Куними не пропадал три года назад. Кагеяму не забили насмерть во время пробежки. Потому что…

Куними выбросил скатанную в шарик травинку, тщательно вытер о штаны ладони, прежде чем сказать Кагеяме:

— Он хотел прийти сюда вместе с тобой. А еще…

Киндаичи шагнул вперед и встал прямо перед Кагеямой, заслоняя от Куними. Кагеяма смотрел сквозь него и не видел, но Киндаичи ведь было не привыкать.

— Еще он очень хотел попрощаться, — добавил Куними у него за спиной. — Он не успел.

Кагеяма мрачно глянул в ответ — через Киндаичи. Кивнул.

— Мне тоже хотелось с ним попрощаться. Я не смог приехать на похороны из Токио.

— Тихо, — оборвал его Куними. — Помолчи пока, Кагеяма.

Они оба затихли, настороженно слушая бормотание леса. Киндаичи застыл между ними. Он чувствовал, что губы щекочет улыбка. Куними и Кагеяма стояли сейчас так близко, Киндаичи мог бы обнять их за плечи и стиснуть в дурацком объятии, как будто для общего фото трех школьных друзей. Он и сейчас, даже с разницей в три года, все еще был выше обоих. Не переставая широко улыбаться, Киндаичи повернул лицо к Куними и беззвучно сказал: “Спасибо”. Потом он обернулся к Кагеяме и, слегка помедлив, осторожно погладил его щеку ладонью. Кагеяма что-то почувствовал: вздрогнул, распахнул пораженно глаза.

— Киндаичи? — позвал он, мотнув головой. — Ты здесь?

— Конечно, он здесь, — закатил глаза Куними. — Ютаро? Привет.

Киндаичи едва не закашлялся от неожиданности. Куними его никогда по имени не называл.

А потом Кагеяма тоже сказал:

— Ютаро. — И Киндаичи закрыл глаза.

— Мы пришли попрощаться, — негромко продолжил Куними. — Ладно? Не злись.

Киндаичи знал, есть уйма историй о призраках, мстящих живым, разочарованных, обиженных и несчастных. И точно так же он знал, что имеет право злиться. Разве он что-то сделал? Разве он много хотел?

Разве призраки умеют плакать?

Киндаичи вытер глаза и кивнул, пусть знают, он не злится, — и тотчас вспомнил, что Куними с Кагеямой не видят его.

— Эй, Киндаичи, — Кагеяма явно не знал, как к нему обращаться, и вернулся к привычной фамилии. Киндаичи это устраивало. Собственное имя, произнесенное голосом Кагеямы, казалось чужим, не его. — Извини.

“Я же говорил тебе, чтобы не смел извиняться”, — сказал Киндаичи.

— Я помню, ты не хотел, чтобы мы извинялись, — поспешно добавил Кагеяма. — Но так уж вышло.

Он покосился на Куними.

— Ты его слышишь? Он что-нибудь говорит?

— Нет. Но я уверен, что он сейчас и так молчит.

Киндаичи молчал. Он смотрел на свои ноги. Старые кроссовки скрывало травой. А еще — светлячками. Все больше и больше золотистых огоньков поднималось вокруг его штанин. Уже и колени Киндаичи выглядели покрытыми фосфорной краской, так много их было. Крохотные маячки, готовые его повести.

— Светлячки, — выдохнул Кагеяма. — Откуда их столько? Что это значит?

— Что Киндаичи рядом с нами, — грустно предположил Куними. В его глазах отражались мельтешащие искорки. — И что он тоже с нами прощается.

Я не хочу, закричал без голоса Киндаичи. Не хочу прощаться, не хочу уходить. Я столько не успел.

“Я не хочу умирать”.

Но теперь Киндаичи знал, и от правды стало не скрыться. Он не хотел умирать. Но он уже умер.

Светлячки превращались в ткущий сам себя сияющий плащ, и этот плащ готов был укрыть Киндаичи. Он уже не различал своих ног, только бессчетное множество светлячков, что продолжали подниматься с земли. Они садились на Киндаичи, один за другим, прятали его, оборачивая собою. И Киндаичи ощутил волну мягкого тепла. Он больше не мерз, наконец-то согрелся, но все еще вздрагивал крупно, всем телом.

Куними и Кагеяма смотрели на светлячков, потрясенные. Их лица, освещенные поглощавшим его пожаром, вдруг показались Киндаичи очень юными. Мальчики из его детства стояли перед ним бок о бок и, держась за руки, провожали Киндаичи в последний раз. От невольной улыбки у него опять защекотало губы — а потом Киндаичи понял, что на подбородок ему садятся, перебирая лапками, светлячки.


End file.
